


stay the same, don’t ever change cause i’d miss your ways

by buckybunnyteeth



Series: made plans to share my name [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, minor agents of S.H.I.E.L.D crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Matt was not totally different to being just friends with Matt.</p><p>Except that it is amazing. The best thing in his life. </p><p>If little five year old Foggy had been told he would get something like this in his future he would have shit his pants. Though granted five year old Foggy, bright eyed and covered in chocolate, wanted nothing but a space mansion and a t-rex shaped bed out of life.</p><p>Matt is arguably better than a space mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay the same, don’t ever change cause i’d miss your ways

“True love is finding your soulmate in your best friend”  
-Faye Hall, My Gift to You

…

Being with Matt was not totally different to being just friends with Matt.

Except that it is amazing. The best thing in his life. 

If little five year old Foggy had been told he would get something like this in his future he would have shit his pants. Though granted five year old Foggy, bright eyed and covered in chocolate, wanted nothing but a space mansion and a t-rex shaped bed out of life.

Matt is arguably better than a space mansion.

(“You are arguably better than a space mansion.” Foggy mumbles into Matt’s chest one night.

Matt chuckled into Foggy’s hair, “Which planet is this mansion on?”

“No planet. It’s like a mansion space-ship.”

“That sounds cool.”

“Right?!”)

But-

Just-

Matt is awesome, which he already knew, but is even more awesome now they are together. 

…

They start off slow. They go on dates, to restaurants and then bars when they figure out that neither of them actually like good restaurants. 

Foggy takes Matt to meet his mother as his Boyfriend, and she stares them down for a long moment and says “You mean you haven’t been fucking my son since college?”. Foggy is mortified to say the least, but Matt just takes it in his stride, saying a smart one liner that gets him an extra slice of cake at the end of the night. 

Foggy is kind of glad that Matt can’t see the embarrassing baby pictures like all his other partners, and when he says that to Matt the other man kisses him on the cheek and says; “I bet you were cute” which makes Foggy’s night.

…

Matt takes Foggy to his father’s grave. They sit there in silence and Matt holds his hand. Foggy doesn’t say anything, and Matt doesn’t need him too. 

…

Karen is happy for them, her thousand watt smile and bone crippling hugs are passed round. Matt says that she’s over her ‘saviour/gratitude’ crushes or whatever she had on them and Foggy is glad for it, hoping that being with someone outside of what they do may bring her actual stability instead of the illusion of it that she projects. 

Claire isn’t surprised. Apparently Matt talked to her about him a bit, which is honestly surprising to Foggy, and it makes Matt blush bright red. Foggy doesn’t know her well but he knows that Matt and her almost had a thing. It makes him jealous for a flash but it dissipates quickly, if for no other reason than that Claire is super awesome, and that at the time he was ‘booty calling’ with Marci-

-oh god Marci. She is thrilled that they got together. Apparently the old betting pool between interns of when they would get together, (which Matt knew about but kept a secret from him, the jerk), is still going and she made a haul.

“I had that you would run away and get married too, so I’m not getting as much as I would like … you two aren’t getting married in Vegas are you?”

(When they are cooking dinner later Matt comes up behind Foggy and wraps his arms around his waist, and says into his hair; 

“When we get married it is not happening in Vegas.”

“That a proposal, Murdock?”

“It’s a promise.”)

…

That’s not to say it’s always easy between them. Matt still takes stupid risks and comes home bloody, and Foggy still hates every minute of sitting up all night wondering if the man he loves is out dying in an ally. The fight about it still-

(“Foggy, I can’t let you get involved”

“Will you stop being such a Murdick and let me help you, your guts are spilling all over my living room-“

“They are not, Foggy-“

“So shut your dick holster and let me help you!”)

\- But now their fights end in apology Chinese food and heated make outs.

Oh god the make outs. Matt is tactile, and apparently loves kissing Foggy just as much (if not more) as Foggy likes being kissed. At every chance he can Matt is in some way touching his skin, and ninety percent of the time it’s with his lips. Foggy had been conditioned to expect neck kisses in the morning, long slow kisses in the middle of the night when Matt climbs into bed beside him, and sometimes spontaneous kisses that happen when Karen goes out and Matt strides into his office determined to see how far down Foggy’s throat he can stick his tongue. All of them make Foggy’s toes curl up in a really good way.

But what surprises Foggy the most about their relationship is the lack of sex. Two months in and no orgasms have happened yet. And Foggy was grateful for it, he really was. Matthew Murdock does not do relationships, he does one night stands and booty calls. Foggy had been afraid that once he stopped being just Matt’s friend and became his lover that their whole thing might be ruined, that Matt might get cold feet. Foggy isn’t the first guy Matt has been with, but that doesn’t mean that some kind of panic isn’t going to split them up, it just means it probably won’t be a gay one. So the waiting period is good, and they don’t need to rush anything and that makes being with Matt feel so much better.

“We don’t need to meet any kind of census date, Foggy,” Matt mumbles too him early one morning after Foggy explained to him his doubts and his reasoning’s for the lack of orgasms, “This is us, no one else. Just us.”

Matt’s mumbled morning words are always adorable to Foggy. They are his kryptonite.

So they don’t have sex right away, and that is fine. Hell if Matt never wanted to have sex Foggy would still be all in, it wouldn’t be a deal breaker in the slightest. 

But then sex happens for the first time on a normal Friday night.

And nothing changes. Not really. 

(Except the dick to mouth ratio, but that’s an obscene thing to say so)

…

“Urgh, I don’t feel clean.”

Matt chuckles from his perch sitting on the closed toilet. 

“Do not laugh at me, Murdock!” Foggy snaps, scrubbing himself frantically under the pleasantly scolding water of the shower, “This is not funny!”

“It’s a little funny.”

“Yeah, it’s a little funny.”

Matt chuckles again and Foggy can’t keep the smile off his face even as he scrubs the garbage juice from his skin. It had been a long day that had come to a close when Foggy and Matt had run into a purse snatching attempt and tried to ‘help’. Aka Matt beat up the guy after he flung Foggy to the side and into a big pile of week old garbage. It was disgusting, and embarrassing, but the woman had been grateful so that kinda made it all okay.

Kinda.

Matt had whisked Foggy home as quickly as he could and pushed him into the shower, trying and failing not to laugh at how miserable and outraged Foggy was. 

He is still outraged, and Matt is not helping, sitting across the room while-

The shower curtain slid open to reveal a very much naked Matt Murdock.

“Holy crap,” Foggy breathed, “There is a god.”

Matt snorted a laugh (adorably) and climbed into the shower, facing Foggy. He settled his hands on Foggy’s hips as he got settled under the hot spray. It was really a sight to see. Matthew Murdock leaning back into the spray of the hot water, eyes closing as it sluiced down his amazing body and slicked back his hair. He moved under the water slightly, leaning his head back and forth to make it run where he wanted it too, a small smile on his lips and Foggy could swear he heard purring. Or maybe that was him.

And all the while Matt’s hands were stroking Foggy’s sides, almost absently, but if Foggy wasn’t hard before he most certainly is now.

Matt finally had his fill of being a human porn show be leant forward so that their foreheads were resting together. Because they live in a Nicolas Sparks novel. A big gay, superhero filled, Nicolas Sparks novel.

“Hi.” Matt said with a grin- and god Foggy is doomed because even that is adorable to him.

“Hi.” He all but moaned back.

Matt brushed his hands more firmly up and sown Foggys sides, fingers digging slightly in his his flesh, just enough to make Foggys shivers turn into a strangled moan. Matt chuckled as he leant in to kiss him, whole face just screaming happiness, before his right hand detached from Foggys side to grasp-

“Jesus, Murdock!”

“Is this for me?” Matt chuckled, hand slipping up and down Foggys cock with no real pressure.

“Oh my god,” Foggy moaned, “Why dose no one believe me when I tell them you are a huge dork?”

Matt chuckles again, and he links the hand that’s not occupied with Foggys ding-a-ling with Foggys hand. For a second Foggy thinks that Matt is being really sweet, holding his hand in the shower the big romantic meathead-

But then Matt is wrapping Foggys hand around his own cock and he gets the picture.

“Smooth, Murdock,” he says in a chuckle against Matts lips. 

He moves his hand with a teasing squeeze, tight enough to feel but too light to actually accomplish anything, and then watches as Matts face goes slack and lets out a moan that turns into a breathy laugh. 

“You should have said you wanted to do handies in the shower,” Foggy says as he leans forwards to suck on Matt’s neck, being purposefully immature, “If I’d known staying clean turned you on so much Matthew I would shower more often.”

Matt laughs again and brings his now free hand to thread through Foggys hair and cup the back of his head.

“I-“ he breaks of his sentence with a moan as Foggys hand squeezes him just right and Foggy has to echo it cause god damn dose Matt have sinful hands, “-I can see you like this.”

“Huh?”

“The water,” Matt says simply, pulling Foggys head back to look him in the face as much as he is capable of, “It outlines you, the sound and the-”another moan breaks from his lips, “-I can see you properly.”

Foggy bit his lip, breathe becoming raged and limbs becoming pleasantly tingly and shaky as the pressure built up between them.

“You like what you see?”

Matt’s head ducked down and he let out a load moan into the side of Foggys neck, because Foggy is the king of hand jobs apparently. Or at least he’s Matts King (of Hand jobs) .

“You have no idea,” Matt finally answers when he finally comes back. He sounds ragged and his face looks blissed out. 

Foggy picks up his game, hand moving with more determination over Matts cock. He twists his hand an presses his palm down against the head and Matt lets out a strangled ‘Holy god’ before his hand abandons Foggys cock to join the other at the back of Foggys head and he presses his face more firmly into Foggys neck. Loss of friction aside it’s pretty amazing. Scratch that- Fucking amazing.

“Foggy,” Matt moans as his hips twitch and stutter under Foggys ministrations, “Oh god, Foggy.”

Foggy rakes his free hand down his lovers back to shamelessly cup his ass.

“Yes, Matthew?”

“I’m-oh god-“

“Not god, just good old Franklin.”

Matt makes a sound against his throat, more like a snort than any kind of moan.

“Hey, It’s Franklin,” he sings against his best friend’s throat.

Foggy frowns and twists his hand suddenly, so Matts giggles morph into a loud moan as he comes in ropes over Foggy’s hand. He shudders with small broken moans in Foggy’s arms as the water washes away his release. Foggy reaches behind his still recovering best friend to shut off the water, because cold shower sex is not fun shower sex. 

“Cartoon turtles really do it for you, Matty boy?”

He groans back something that could be ‘he’s a tortoise’ but is way to blissed out to form proper people words.

He leads a dopey Matt out of the shower and wraps them both in big fluffy towels.

“Woah,” Matt breathes before his dopey grin fades and he frowns at Foggy, “You didn’t come.”

Foggy grins at his best friend and leans up to give him the most passionate kiss he can muster.

“That’s okay man, I don’t need too,” he said softly, staying close that their lips brushed together on certain words, “After that show you gave me it’s a wonder I didn’t anyhow. So let’s- whoa what are you- oh my god-“

Matt had dropped to his knees with a thwunk and sucked down Foggys cock before he could finish his sentence.

And god if Matt’s hands had made Foggy see stars, then his mouth was making him see galaxies. 

“Holy hell-” Foggy said in a breathy moan as Matt went to town, “You-re- Fuck!- you’re the best thing that ever happened to me- Jesus Christ!”

Matt chuckled with his mouth still around his dick, and Foggy had to lean back against the door to keep from falling to the floor. Matt whined as Foggy moved minutely away from him, hands gripping more tightly to his hips as he sucked him back down again. God, Foggy's gonna be having dreams about that whine for the rest of his life.

“Matty, ah-” He moaned and tapped at Matts shoulder with the one hand that wasn’t tightly gripping the other man’s hair, “Matty- you better- I’m gonna-“

But Matt just ignored Foggys warning. He growled- actually growled Holy Shit- around Foggy’s dick and sucked down his come as Foggy had what was totally the best orgasm of his life so far.

He felt all the tension, all the pressure, leave his body and be replaced by a pleasant numbness and airy relief.

Matt stood up, and held Foggy up as his legs threatened to give out under him, and chuckled into his lover’s mouth. Matt hummed as he hands wandered down Foggy’s back to grip his ass. It was intimate, standing pressed together naked after all their sexual needs have been sated, sleepy and hungry and unwilling to move or detach to deal with either of those things. 

“Oh, Matty. You are amazing, figuratively and literally.”

Matt chuckled and combed his hands through Foggy’s hair.

“You wanna order Chinese?”

“Marry me?”

“After Chinese.”

…

Things go to shit when robots are suddenly flying through he skies without the control of Tony Stark. The people of Hells Kitchen apparently take this as a sign of the apocalypse and go bat-shit. Matt is out almost every night and it drives them both crazy. With worry and horny-ness.

Foggy resigns himself to temporary celibacy (even though they had only had sex twice. They always seem to get caught up in cuddling or being dorks) and buys a box set of SciFi novels to keep him company. 

And when they finally, blessedly, get a night where neither of them have to be heroes; the heroes come to them.

Apparently the orphanage Matt lived in specialized in churning out heroes. Another St Agnes Alumni who Matt had known while growing up there had gone on to be a kickass S.H.I.E.L.D agent. And now said agent- Skye- had bought the entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D to Matt’s apartment. 

And they were all pointing guns at Foggy.

Fantastic

He picked a really bad time to stumble into Matts Apartment carrying more Thai food than they could possibly eat so they could have left overs tomorrow.

“Holy crap!” He says through the paper bag hanging from his mouth.

“Stop!” Matt snaps at the team of secret agents (in the commanding lawyer voice that dose all sorts of inappropriate things for Foggy, god damn) and steps in front of the freaking guns to help Foggy with the food.

The room is tense and all the people in it are even more so, all of them sporting small injuries and some with obvious bandages. For whatever reason they are on the run and are using Matts place to hide out. Matt really dose attract danger, all jokes aside, it’s a little freaky. 

“Mr Murdock,” an older man with thinning hair replies in much the same tone as Matt used, “I don’t think it is appropriate-“

“No, It’s Foggy,” Matt says-

(Causing both his best friend and the younger lady agent to snort, he mouths ‘no it’s Patrick’ at her and she snorts again.) 

“-And I trust him so put your guns down now.”

They lower them and Foggy tells him when they are down out of habit. They dump the food in the Kitchen while the group of people unabashedly watch them.

“Foggy, I can explain-”

“I’m honestly not that shocked,” Foggy says as he arranges the food, trying to control his rabbit heart beat, “A group of dangerous, sexy women come into town- of course they are gonna seek you out. You have scary powers my friend.”

The same girl from before snorts and two others smile, while Matt looks like he is smothering a grin.

The snorting girl steps up to the counter then.

“I’m Skye,” She says with a grin, “I grew up with Matt and we- we ah need his help.”

Foggy frowns.

“Lawyer help?”

Skye bites her lip.

The room goes silent and Foggy has never been able to deal with a silent room.

“They know, Foggy.”

“They know?”

“Yeah, they know.”

“They know what?”

“No. They know. They ‘know’ know.”

“Oh-” he turns to the group, “You know!”

“We know,” Skye says, barely suppressing her laughter.

Foggy watches as Skye’s team rolls their eyes as a collective. It’s pretty impressive.

“Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D has been monitoring me for a while,” Matt confesses as he rubs his eyes so the serious looking man on the sofa doesn’t see his smile, “And they need the Devils help.”

“The Daredevil!” Skye sing-songs like its Christmas.

Matt takes off his glasses specifically to roll his eyes at the younger woman and it makes Foggy smile.

“Well,” he announces and gets the attention of the whole room, “How about some dinner first? No offence you all look like shit and I bought enough food to feed an army, so …?”

All of the super-secret deadly agents turn to the deadly looking Asian woman and wait until she rolls her eyes and says, “Okay.”

And just like that Foggy is eating Thai food at an impromptu picnic in his boyfriends lounge room with a group of secret agents from an illegal government agency.

Later as they are leaving and Foggy is about to start his vigil, Matt presses him up against the wall and gives him the kissing of his life before saying a soft and sweet, ‘Thank you.” Foggy doesn’t know exactly what he is being thanked for, but he appreciates the gesture.

…

The first time he and Matt go all the way (or what he considers to be all the way, because sex should not be policed thank you very much Cosmo) it basically ruins the both of them.

Matt and him had gone out drinking, intending to get shit faced like they used too because they are nostalgic for the strangest things. But half way through, when they were just working up a buzz, Matt had slipped a hand up Foggy’s thigh and started literally whispering in his ear.

“Let’s go home, Foggy.”

“What, we just got here-”

Matt squeezed his thigh in a particularly sinful way.

“Foggy,” he mumbled and brushed his lips against Foggy’s ear as he did, “Take me … home.”

“Oh my god-”

Foggy had whisked his man out of there faster than he could think of an analogy for.

They stumbled into Foggy’s house (because it is closer to Josie’s and because of the whole Lasagna is the fridge) giggling and shushing because they are the kind of drunk that is fun, not messy. 

Somehow they manage to get all of their clothes flung onto the kitchen table, but when they are undressing they are too busy giggling into each other’s mouths to notice anything but each other. 

“Let’s go all the way tonight,” Matt sings horribly as he flops back onto bed.

“Ew- no Katy Perry during sexy time,” Foggy says from where his face is smushed into Matt’s chest, “Homophobic queer-baiter that she is.”

“Okay,” Matt slurred, guiding Foggy’s face up to his so their mouths could hover a hairs breathe away from kissing, “How about we work on out night moves?”

Foggy snorted and slapped his best friends shoulder.

“You are seriously the biggest dork I know, how come no one believes me wh-”

Matt cuts him off with a kiss.

They don’t fuck, they don’t do the dirty. What they do is so intimate and just all round fun that it can’t be called anything other than making love. What they do is so slow and sweet, and ends with orgasms that come with a soft exhale instead of a choked out moan. It’s slow and warm and they have to keep taking breaks because of giggle fits. It’s intoxicating and delirious. If every time they sleep together is that intense then Foggy is going to need a pace maker in five years.

“I like the way your heart sounds,” Matt mumbles after, his face pressed into Foggy’s chest and his fingers idly drawing pattern in his stomach.

They are laid out on the bed, unabashedly naked and sweaty, with the sheets and blankets flung off the bed with the pillows scattered around them. They are still too buzzed to care about anything that isn't the buzz they get from touching each other’s skin.

“Oh yeah?” Foggy grinned into Matt’s hair, “Why?”

“It just …” Matt bites his lip for a moment, “It sounds like home.”

“Home?”

“Yeah. I just- I know it by heart.”

Foggy laughed while his heart stuttered because of how much he loves the man on top of him.

“We should put that in our wedding vows.”

“That a proposal, Nelson?” Matt says, throwing his earlier words back at him.

Foggy feels his heart stutter for a completely different reason.

“Yeah. It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god am I cruel? Yes. Yes I am.
> 
> (usual stuff about how I will edit again for the fourth time jfc, when I have slept.)
> 
> I meant for this to be longer but I cut it off purposefully because, i dunno, creative initiative? Hope everyone likes the sequel as much as the first because hot damn did people like the first one. Hot damn.
> 
> Edit; stay tuned for the Nelson/Mudock engagment and wedding!


End file.
